<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Different Tactic by Creweemmaeec11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661769">A Different Tactic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creweemmaeec11/pseuds/Creweemmaeec11'>Creweemmaeec11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, HeroxVillain, OC's - Freeform, Other, Snippet writing, Superpowers, Unnamed characters - Freeform, Villains, hero x villain, heros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creweemmaeec11/pseuds/Creweemmaeec11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random little snippet I wrote on tumblr that I thought I'd post over here. No specific fandom. Second part will be coming soon, as someone requested it :) No specific fandoms, you can imagine whoever you want!</p><p>The city's hero decides to try a new tactic, instead of waiting for the villain to strike, they want to find the villain first.<br/>While they do find the villain, what they find... wasn't what they were expecting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just a Chat.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was about time the hero tried a different tactic. They were tired of waiting for the villain to do something, then showing up to stop it. This time, the hero wanted to stop the villain before anything happened in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was genius, really, and was something the hero really should have tried a long time ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only problem, was *finding* the villain in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't like the hero had a home address.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd spent nearly two hours scouring the city, hopping from rooftop to rooftop with no sign of anything abnormal when he heard a faint, almost whimpering sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hero was thankful they had heightened senses, otherwise they may not have heard it at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They used their super strength to climb up the tall building, continuing to hop a few more rooftops when they froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes landed on the villan. He was sitting on a slightly sloped roof, back against a brick wall where the building continued upward. Their knees where pulled taught to their chest, cape wrapped around them like a blanket to shield them from the chill of the cool night air. One arm was wrapped around their knees, holding their dagger while the other hand was wiping at their face, trying to disperse the tears- *they were crying*.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hero suddenly felt uneasy. What were they supposed to do here? They always saw the villain as cold, heartless, emotionless but, clearly that wasn't the case. They weren't sure what to do, or even how to feel with that information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Information they clearly weren't supposed to have, given how high up and secluded this spot was. The villain clearly wanted to be left alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, they were a hero! They're job was to help people and this villain was clearly in distress! He couldn't just leave!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They jumped onto the same roof as the villain, who didn't seem to notice. They were still a good 7-10 meters away from them, but the villain was usually very in tune with the environment. The hero had never been able to get even near this close to them without the villain being fully aware.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were now close enough to use their enhanced hearing to hear the ragged breathes and rapid heartbeat of the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hero took a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful night out tonight," the hero offered in a friendly, conversational tone. They were smart enough to know that directly asking what was wrong wouldn't get them anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The villain's reply came in the form of a violent flinch and sharp inhale of breath. Their head snapped to look at the hero, shock and... was that *fear* written all over their face?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The villain never wore a mask, much like the hero, but they did usually have a hood down over their face, so being able to see it this clearly was strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, with being able to see it this clearly, the hero could see how red and puffy the area around their eyes were, their cheeks thoroughly damp with tears, their eyes red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The villain immediately directed their dagger at the hero, scrambling backwards across the roof frantically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hero held their hands up, "I come in peace,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The villain stared at them in shock for a moment, "why are you... what... how long have you been..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the hero could reply, the villain shook their head, steeling their features and pushing themselves to their feet. They wiped their face and took a deep breath, grasping for some sense of composure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?!" They snapped, "Why are you here?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their grip tightened on their dagger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Theres no need for that, I come in peace, I swear," the hero tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As if you would ever show up just to chat," the villain hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hero surveyed the situation. Clearly, the villain, who was usually overly composed and smooth, was distressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The villain was doing a good job faking composure, but it was obvious in the way their feet twitched, weight shifting from foot to foot, fingers flexing while their eyes darted all over the place. They were one wrong word away from taking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now, the hero was a threat, and he needed to be seen as not one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly- very slowly, so the villain could track their movements, the hero sat down on the roof, sliding themselves to sit back against the brick wall like the villain had previously. He bent a knee, resting his elbow on it as he looked out at the city. They didn't look over at the villain, trusting their super-hearing to tell them if they moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The view from up here is pretty breathtaking," The hero commented casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My favourite spots are usually around the inner city, like the tops of the big office buildings, but this spot might be even better, with the already tall building being on a hill and all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally the hero dared a glance at the villain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were standing in the same spot, though their posture was more relaxed. They were staring at the hero with a dumbstruck look on their face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" They asked, narrowing their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, we could talk about the weather if you'd rather?" The hero smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The villain glanced away, seemingly considering running again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on," the hero added, "it's not like you have anything interesting going on tonight,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a rude assumption to make," The villain replied jokingly, crossing his arms and relaxing more as he glanced at his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, you know if you had something important going on tonight I would have been bat signaled already,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The villain snorted at that. They gave the hero another look over, before caving and settling back down against the roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this your way of telling me your bored? Have I not been active enough for you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's- not what I meant," the hero sputtered, causing the villain to chuckle slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hero glanced over, watching the villain twirl his dagger in the air mindlessly. Or, well, mindedly, considering they were using their telekinesis. But it was twirling in a non threatening way, just spinning in the air like a spin top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a pretty cool trick," the hero commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Oh-" the villain blushed, plucking the dagger out of the air like he hadn't even realized hed been doing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes I wish I had a cooler power," the hero started so the villain wouldn't have to explain themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, really?" The villan asked, looking at the hero in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I mean, don't get me wrong, enhanced senses and strength are certainly handy, but they aren't as cool as like flight,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The villain hummed, fidgeting with the dagger in their hands, twirling the tip against their finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Super senses also have their downsides, like when someone is trying to surprise you by baking you something, but you can smell it before you even get in the house,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I get the feeling there's a story there,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Friends tried to throw me a surprise party, I could hear them shuffling and whispering from down the hall, and I could smell the cake and such,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only a hero would view not being able to be surprised as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>*downside*</span>
  </em>
  <span>" the villain replied, rolling their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess I shouldn't complain though, it helps with being a hero a lot, without the hearing I probably wouldn't have heard you,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, the hero saw the villain immediately tense, bristling slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that why your here? Doing this? You think I'm someone in need of saving?" They hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Partly," the hero admitted, "I don't think anyone deserves to be alone when there upset, but I'm also making sure you aren't up to anything dastardly,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, I'm always doing something villainous alright, like crying on a rooftop," they replied mockingly, before realizing they were admitting to crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wont pressure you into an answer, but you know I have to ask..." the hero replied after a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Theres no way-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before you turn me down," the hero interjected, "consider I'm one of the few people who may actually understand, considering the uh... line of work,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The villain stared with a blank, unreadable expression for a few moments, before huffing and looking off to the horizon again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Its the anniversary of something. That's the only information your getting,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hero hummed in response, continuing to look off into the horizon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both stayed silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, it was the villain who broke it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to go." They stated, standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh really? Where are you off to?" The hero asked with genuine curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The villain shot them a baffled look, "you know I'm not going to tell you that... right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your weird, hero,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why, thank you," The hero joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Until next time," The villain stated, before stepping backwards off the roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Farewell!" The hero called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were... different after that night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Something's not right.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week flew by, and the hero couldnt get the interaction with the villain on the roof top out of their head.</p><p> </p><p>Something about it was sending their head in a complete loop. Knowing the villain was, well, just another person, with their own history, trauma, likes, dislikes, etc.</p><p> </p><p>What could have possibly caused the villain, who was normally a stone cold, smooth talker into someone who was crying on a roof?</p><p> </p><p>The villain had also been oddly inactive this week. The hero hadn’t seen it heard from them sense that night, and they were admittedly starting to get a bit worried.</p><p> </p><p>Either the villain was taking the time to plan something big, or something was wrong with them, and neither of those were answers the hero liked.</p><p> </p><p>So, that evening, they ventured back out onto the rooftops. To their shock, they found the villain on the same rooftop as before.</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t crying this time, but boy did they look disheveled. They looked somehow smaller then the last time the hero had seen them, curled up on the roof like that, wrapped in their cape.</p><p> </p><p>They looked cold an exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m starting to think you might need better hobbies,” the hero said playfully as they landed on the roof.</p><p> </p><p>The villains head immediately snapped to the noise. Their entire body tensed, dagger pointed at the hero, ready to run at the first sign they needed to. They simply stared.</p><p> </p><p>The hero held up their hands to say they came in peace.</p><p> </p><p>The villain immediately relaxed, lowering their weapon, “yeah well, you remeber who your talking to? What my hobbies consist of? I’m starting to think I need to find a new roof,”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch, rude,” the hero retorted as they walked over. When they got about 2 meters away, the villain’s stare turned to a glare, and they froze, realizing the villain meant they were close enough.</p><p> </p><p>The hero nodded, sitting down onto the roof. Out of the corner of their eye, they saw the villain shiver and wrap their cape around themselves tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a villain, rude comes with the- the territory,” they slurred. It seems their previous choices of the night were catching up to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Are…. have you been drinking?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had a glass or two,” the villain replied lazily.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay what’s up with you? Is everything okay? I’ve been worried about you all week!”</p><p> </p><p>The villains head snapped to look at them in shock, completly caught off guard by the question.</p><p> </p><p>“And now, no offense, I finilly see you again and you look *<em>awful</em>*! And your drunk! Which, I mean, I’ve never seen you drink before!”</p><p> </p><p>“Gee what a charmer,” the villain muttered, “your not around me that often,” they added, before realizing they were admitting to the normalcy and frequency of it.</p><p> </p><p>“*<em>Please talk to me</em>*,”</p><p> </p><p>The villain looked at the hero again, shocked at the sheer desperation in their voice. They examined the heros face, noticing the bags under their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me one good reason,” the villain replied, trying to sound hostile, threatening, but it came out as a whimper, sounding closer to begging.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I want to help! I can see how much its hurting you!”</p><p> </p><p>“You… would help… me?” Surely they didnt hear that right?</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I would! But I cant help if you wont tell me what’s going on!”</p><p> </p><p>“I-” the villain started before they sighed. They contemplated for a moment, before taking a deep breath. At the peak of the inhale however, there was a snap noise, and the villain suddenly hissed, making a yelp of pain as their arms flew to their abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>The hero was immediately at their side, but they didnt have time to react to that, as they were too busy staring at the red that coated their hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re hurt!” The hero exclaimed, resting their hand on the others shoulder, only to almost recoil at the chill, “Your ice cold!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I lost a lot of blood earlier so-” they winced again as another wave of pain passed over them.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly they felt the hero scoop them up bridal style into their arms.</p><p> </p><p>“No stop! What are you…!” The villain hissed, trying to struggle as their vision blurred. Their head was spinning. They were so cold they cold barely feel the pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, your okay, I’m getting you help,”</p><p> </p><p>Help probably meant the hospital. Help probably meant being arrested.</p><p> </p><p>*<em>Fight damn it!</em>* The villian screamed in their head. They couldnt go down like this! They’d promised themselves they’d at least go down swinging, but they couldnt will their body to move. The hero was so warm against them, and they felt drawn to the heat like a moth to a flame.</p><p> </p><p>They were so cold.</p><p> </p><p>That was the last thing they remebered before everything went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 2! Someone already requested a part 3, so that will be coming in the future!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the villain opened their eyes, they were shocked. The first thing they were shocked by was that they opened their eyes in the first place. After everything went black, they were pretty sure they’d never open their eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>The next shocking discovery was where they were. Instead of the cold stone of an alley or jail cell or even the bed of a hospital, they were snuggly tucked under a blanket on the couch of a warm, cozy looking living room.</p><p> </p><p>The villain went to sit up, and was immediately hit with a wave of agony from their abdomen. They let out a cry of pain, hands flying to where they remebered the injury being, only to come in contact with some kind of fabric. They lifted the blanket that was draped over them, realizing that while they were still in the same pants, they were wearing a new shirt. Apon further investigation, their abdomen was well wrapped in gauze and cleaned of blood. The slice across their chest didn’t hurt nearly as bad, and while they couldnt see through the bandages, it felt like it had been properly stitched and treated.</p><p> </p><p>Did… did the hero do this?</p><p> </p><p>The memories of before came crashing back, and suddenly they were flooded with panic. Where were they? Were they under arrest? Did the hero treat them?</p><p> </p><p>Panic turned to horror at the realization that if the hero had changed their shirt… they would have seen all the scars…</p><p> </p><p>It felt like someone dumped a bucket of ice onto them.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, as if this situation couldn’t get any worse, they heard footsteps approaching.</p><p> </p><p>They sat frozen, watching as the door opened and the hero walked in.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes immediately lit up as they landed on the villain in bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Your awake!”</p><p> </p><p>The villain’s mind raced, “What’s happening? Where am I? What-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh,” the hero soothed, as they came to sit down next to the other on a foot rest. The villain subconsciously leaned into the couch, wary of the hero being so close. They clenched the blanket in their hands, pulling it up to their chest like it could protect them from the world.</p><p> </p><p>They pinned their eyes shut, clenching their fists tighter .</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” the hero said softly, resting a hand on the villains shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The villain responded with a violent flinch, making the hero jump and retract their hand for a moment, only to put their hand back on the villains shoulder again, only gentler.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey it’s okay, I brought you to my place and patched you up. Nobody is coming to arrest you or anything, you can relax, I promise,” they explained, before reaching over to the table. They handed the villain a glass of water, “here, this should help,”</p><p> </p><p>The villain took the glass, but simply held it in their lap.</p><p> </p><p>The hero didn’t say anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you help me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a hero,” they responded as if it was obvious, “helping is kinda what I do,”</p><p> </p><p>“But why would you help *<em>me</em>*”</p><p> </p><p>“because I wanted to. Because I care. Because I don’t like seeing you hurt,”</p><p> </p><p>The villain just looked away, unsure how to respond, how to tell the hero how stupid they were for caring about someone like them.</p><p> </p><p>They shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“Please lay back down, you’ve got a fever, you still need to be resting,”</p><p> </p><p>The villain didnt fight the hand that guided them back down onto the pillows.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, how long was I out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost 4 days, you lost a lot of blood,”</p><p> </p><p>The villain looked away once more, clenching the blanket in their fists again.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mean to pry, and I won’t force you to answer…” the hero started. The villain braces themselves. “But based on how many other still healing injuries or scars you have, this isnt a once off thing. You… you wouldn’t have survived loosing much more blood. I know we fight but most of those scars… aren’t from me,”</p><p> </p><p>“You not so full of yourself you think your the only one I fight are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Easy,” the hero soothed, taking one of the villains hands into their own, stopping it from clenching the blankets more. The villain’s breath hitched at the contact. “I’m not trying to start a fight or anything, I just want to help,”</p><p> </p><p>The villain pulled their hand free of the heros, holding it close to their chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we can drop it for now. I have some soup on the stove I have to go check on anyway. I’ll be back with some soon,”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the hero up and left, the villains gaze fixed on them untill they were gone.</p><p> </p><p>Back with some? Did… did that mean the hero was bringing some for them?</p><p> </p><p>They felt their stomach grumble at just the thought. They hadn’t realized how hungry they were until now.</p><p> </p><p>Now that the hero was gone they had a chance to look around the room. The room they were in wasn’t big, but it wasn’t tiny either. It was perfectly cozy, a small fireplace on one wall toward their feet with a TV above it. There was an end table and lamp above thier head with a second couch adjacted to it. The walls were lined with bookshelves that were full of books and a couple of potted plants.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly something landed on their shins and they jumped, looking down to see a… cat?</p><p> </p><p>A large grey cat with black stripes and a fluffy tail had jumped up onto their legs and was making it way up. The villain sat frozen, unsure what to do as the cat curled up on their lap, purring like a motorboat happily.</p><p> </p><p>A small chuckle came from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you’ve met Silver. Though it’s not the first time shes met you. She’s barely left your lap sense I brought you here. She really likes you.”</p><p> </p><p>The villain stayed quiet, blushing slightly, unsure how to respond to such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, you must be hungry,” the hero said, offering a bowl of steaming soup to the villain who took it awkwardly, as if they weren’t used to things being handed to them.</p><p> </p><p>The villain took a small sip, thankful for the excuse to not have to talk. They could feel the ever so slight vibration coming from the purring creature in their lap. The sound was soothing, and something they weren’t used to at all.</p><p> </p><p>The second the warm broth hit their tounge, they were shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Did… did you make this?” They asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, I hope it’s all right, its one of my own recipes and-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good…” the villain muttered quietly. Good was an understatement, it was delicious.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you don’t have to say that just to be nice. I didnt have many ingredients in the fridge but I didnt wanna leave you alone so-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not just being nice, it’s really good… it’s… well, it’s delicious. You’re… you’re really talented,”</p><p> </p><p>The villain glanced at the hero quickly, who was sitting on the couch eating their own bowl of soup. They were blushing furiously, staring at the villain in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“I- really?”</p><p> </p><p>The villain huffed and glared “it’s already hard for me to give compliments are your trying to make me say it again?”</p><p> </p><p>The hero laughed at that, “ok, ok, sorry, thank you,”</p><p> </p><p>Things were certainly different for the villain after that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! How was your christmas? This is the first of a bunch of little snippets I've been writing over the holidays. A lot of them are original works, or fluid works, (Meaning you can imagine whoever you like,) I was posting them on tumblr, but I decided I may as well toss em up here too,just cuz :) <br/><br/>In case you aren't be sure to follow me on tumblr to check on all my little snippets, as I may not remember to post em all here :) <br/><a href="https://creweemmaeec11.tumblr.com/">https://creweemmaeec11.tumblr.com/</a><br/>If there are any snippets you want me to continue, just ask, I'd love to :) I'm also not opposed to taking prompts :)<br/><br/>If your here from my sanders sides stuff, don't fret! I will still be writing a bunch of sanders stuff! Just a touch of necromancy is returning on the 13th! Theres also *3* other small to medium sized sanders stories in the works currently, so get hyped! </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>